Letter to All
by Tadpoleinateacup
Summary: harry has made a big choice and it effects all the people he loves... he sends each of them a letter to explain why. Character death, harsh themes, self harm, some curse words i think... mostly t for general theme.
1. Chapter 1

_**Character death, not fun, I kept everyone dead that is supposed to be dead except Snape because I wanted him to have a letter…. Yeah you'll see. I hope you can forgive me for this story.**_

_**It is inspired by a terribly angsty story I wrote when I was in my freshman year of high school.**_

**Letters to All**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up before the sun this morning and wrote so many letters my hand felt as though it was on fire. But the letters needed to be written. I wrote one for Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. I wrote one for Dean and Seamus. I wrote one to McGonagall, Dumbledore (even if he was just a portrait now), and even Snape. I wrote a note for George, Ginny, Molly and Arthur. I even wrote one to Draco. All said something similar in the end… they had a different ways of getting to the same point was all.

And the point is simply that I am done.

I am done being sad and lonely. I'm done wishing I was someone else, anyone else. I'm done wishing I could be with the one person I will never have, and mostly I'm done feeling guilty for feeling all of those things.

After I killed Voldemort I expected everything to just suddenly be perfect. I thought that I would finally find a boyfriend that could love me for who I really was, I thought I could figure out the perfect job for myself and pursue it until I achieved it. I assumed I could have a normal year at Hogwarts, I _expected _to be left in relative peace now that I had fulfilled the prophecy.

What I hadn't realized was that none of what I had dreamed was ever going to come true. It was always only going to be just that… a dream. All of those things I had wanted… they seemed even less attainable suddenly. The day after the war the press found me… it's not like I made it hard, I was just at Hogwarts mourning the loss of my friends.

It turned out I wasn't even allowed to do that.

The press had swarmed me and suffocated me until I wanted to cry and lash out… but what would that have really solved? So I answered their invasive, terribly timed questions and put on a good show. But after months of it, the parties, the awards, the interviews… I snapped.

No one saw it happen. I was sitting in the comfort of my own home and I realized that what I wanted and assumed I would have was really never going to be an option.

The boyfriend I had always dreamed of…. There was never going to be someone that would be able to see past the hero. The dream job I hadn't even decided on yet was suddenly a hand out. They were throwing jobs at me… I wouldn't even have to earn any of them. I wanted to go back to Hogwarts and finish, have a normal year, graduate with everyone else… but McGonagall sent me a diploma attached to an owl and told me that the hero of the world didn't need to go through another year of school.

I had been foolish to assume I could have the things I had wanted. Just because I had saved everyone didn't mean things were ever really going to be different. I was still a hero… the boy-who-lived. I am still these things. People will always look at me with wonder… for years. The children of my friends children will look at me and know my name.

There is no escaping it.

There is only one way out… it's the only way they will let me be at peace.

If I do this… I can have peace.

What a blissful thought, sure maybe if I tried I could have some of the things I've desired… but in the end how would I ever know I actually earned any of it?

So, now is the time… I'm going to make my own peace. I'm going to do something for myself… just this once.

I'm standing on the edge of a cliff, I can see forever. It's almost like being on a broom. I can see trees so green they don't even look real; I can see a river flowing gracefully in between all of that green. I can see the sun peaking over the horizon in the far off distance.

I can feel too. I haven't really felt in a long time. There was a brief moment when I finally killed Voldemort, but not enough to be satisfying.

But now, I can feel everything.

The wind lapping at my cheeks in the brisk early morning air, the grass under my bare feet, and the first rays of sun warming my nose are such small things, but suddenly of great comfort. I close my eyes for a brief moment. I don't want to forget this moment. I want to remember this as I fly home.

Mmm, flying. I love flying. I dream about it all the time, of course in my dreams I don't even need a broom. I can fly with just a thought. A broom is the closest I've ever gotten.

I look over the edge of the cliff, I'm not even scared, this is what I want, I feel giddy.

With a smile breaking across my face for the first time in years I take off my glasses. I fold in the sides and place them next to my shoes and broom on the grass. I take a deep breath of the crisp air and let it fill me up with it's cool embrace.

And then….

As I let it out….

…

…

I jump.

I jump off the cliff and throw my arms out to my sides and the smile doesn't leave my face for a moment. Never once the entire time I fall towards the ground do I regret this decision.

And right as I'm about to hit the welcoming brown earth…

…

It all just goes,

Black.

~Much later that morning~

Ron woke up slowly, yawning and stretching his arms high above his head, he scratched the back of his neck and wished for the millionth time that Harry was waking him up telling him to get out of bed and get ready for classes. He smiled though, his friend was lucky he didn't have to be at school this year. He smirked as he turned to get out of bed… and that's when he saw it.

Sitting on his nightstand propped against a photo of Harry and he was a note that simply said his name.

He looked at it curiously and reached out for it. He gently picked it up, noticing the handwriting to be none other than Harrys', the very boy he had just been thinking about. He smirked at it; Hedwig must have dropped it off while he was sleeping.

_Ron, my best mate,_

_I can't tell you how grateful I am to have known you. We had rough patches of course, but in the end we got through them all because that's what best friends do. And honestly, when it really mattered most you were always there for me. You were my rock Ron. I can't express how grateful I truly am. I know that I am a better person for knowing you._

_Without you and Hermione I wouldn't have even survived past my first year at Hogwarts. And I know that it wasn't easy being my friend… I made life scary and difficult, I know your thinking that they were adventures, exciting and only slightly scary now… and really that's why you will always be my best friend._

_Ahh, and you could always make me laugh! Even when you didn't mean to I loved laughing with you, I'm happy to say that is one of the things I will miss Ron… Laughing with YOU._

_Having said this I hope you can understand what I am about to tell you Ron._

_I'm unhappy. I've been unhappy for so long I don't remember having ever felt anything else. I wish I could say there was something I could do to change this feeling. I wish I could ask for your help and know that it really would work. But in the end this is better._

_Maybe right away you won't understand this… but it really is what I want… it's for the best._

_I love you Ron, and I hope that this doesn't change that you were and always will be my best mate. _

_I came here and delivered letters to all of those who influenced me in a larger way._

_By the time you read this Ron, I'll be gone, because after I deliver the last letter I'm going to fly my broom to edge of the forest where it ends in a cliff… and I'm going to fly away._

_I'm going to go see my parents again Ron, I hope you can understand that this is what I want._

_And Ron, I have to ask a favor of you… and I know I shouldn't under these circumstances… but, please take care of Hermione, I know you to have not truly gotten together yet… and when she finds her letter she's going to be very angry with me… and maybe even sad, you're going to have to be there for her Ron, she's going to need you. She was the sister I never had and she deserves someone like you… the brother I never had._

_I know you two can make each other happy, so please for me, take that last step._

_Love to you always my dear friend and brother,_

_Harry._

From the very first line Ron knew something was off, the way the letter was phrased was wrong. And, as the letter progressed tears sprang to the red heads eyes. He just starred at the note for a long while willing the words to change, to say something different. He wished they were just the usual update on Harry's life.

And finally the tears fell, as he realized that the words weren't going to change. They were written clear as day on the dry parchment. He curled in on himself. So overtaken by grief that he couldn't even move… he simply cried repeating the same phrases, "I'll make her happy Harry, why did you do this to me, how could you leave us like this, I love you too Harry…."

~*#*~

Across the room Neville, Dean, and Seamus were woken by the sounds of heart tearing sobs. They woke up to see Ron crying as though someone had just died. They rushed over to him and when they asked what was wrong he showed them the note as he continued on with this new mantra.

They all starred at the note a long while before sharing looks and rushing to their nightstands to see if they too got letters.

Neville found his immediately. He nearly ripped it as he tore the flaps apart and read over his letter.

_Dear kind Neville,_

_That first year, as you stood up to me and told me not to go and get myself into more trouble, somewhere inside myself I knew that I would always be able to count on you. _

_I'm proud everyday to say that you didn't let me down. When Hogwarts was falling apart and it needed someone strong to hold it together you took the challenge with open arms and embraced it. You showed no fear and became someone I could admire and look up to._

_I wish you all the best Neville. I hope you become the world famous herbologist I know you can be. I hope you have a ton of children and teach them how to be brave _and _kind just like you are._

_I hope that one day you can forgive me for this. I hope you can understand why I'm doing this. I'm simply unhappy. I wanted a life I cannot have._

_So Neville will you do me one last favor?_

_Will you live for me?_

_Be the person I was never allowed to be. I know you can. You're brave and brilliant and you can achieve anything you wish. All you have to do is believe in yourself like I believe in you._

_As I write this I am so proud to be able to say that I was able to call you my friend. I'm a better person for knowing you Neville. It's the truth._

_Love for you always,_

_Harry_

Dean and Seamus opened their letter together just after Neville began to read his.

_Dean… Seamus,_

_I apologize that you do not each have your own letter, but I have many of these to write this night and really my message to you both is simple._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry that for all the years we spent sleeping in the same room I never really got to know either of you. We had our laughs though didn't we?_

_I will remember them forever. Know that I would not have written this if you two didn't mean _something _to me. _

_You did. In the end, I saw you two fighting against the dark, I saw how brave you two were against intimidating odds and I'm proud to have even slept in the same room as the two of you._

_Please help Ron and Neville through this. I know it shouldn't be your responsibility, but they are going to be upset._

_I wish they wouldn't, but they will be. You can remind them that I did this because I'm going to be happier now. Please know this. I'm truly sorry that we didn't have the time to really know each other._

_But I'm glad I was a Gryffindor and was able to just know the two of you._

_Truly and Sincerely,_

_Harry_

The three boys finished their letters at relatively the same time. Neville was in tears. His face was streaked in long tracks of fresh salt water. And Dean and Seamus were barely holding it together.

It was scary how silent the room was. There was a sob every once and a while, but the heaviness in the room was suffocating… but no one knew what to say.

How did you respond to a letter written by the hero of the wizarding world, that was written specifically for you… telling you that as you read this, he was probably dying.

They sat there for a long time as no one said anything at all. They just cried.

~*#*~

Hermione woke in a relatively good mood. She wished a lot of things were only slightly different… she wished Harry was there, she wished Ron would make the first move… she wished she could see that Harry really was okay… but life was good. Voldemort was dead and the world was healing.

She was even still smiling as she reached for the letter propped against her candle. It was clearly Harry's writing, her name scrawled what look carelessly across the top of it.

She opened it happy to be hearing news from Harry… but from the very first line she knew this letter wasn't going to be good. And the smile that had graced her sweet face vanished.

_To my sister Hermione,_

_I'm going to try and appeal to your more logical sensibilities and go from there. You see Hermione by the time you read this I'm going to be gone. And you know that I'm not talking about a vacation love. You see Mione, I'm simply not happy. I know that I should be, and maybe that's why this is so much more painful. The fact that I should be happy… and still can't is why I'm doing this._

_I had a taste for life and adventure and solving riddles, I wanted to make my parents proud, be someone my children could be proud of. I wanted peace and quiet for a little while; I wanted to mourn the loss of my friends and family. _

_But I realized recently that I will never be allowed this. Peace is not something a hero is granted no matter what I have done. I want so many things that should be attainable so simply, but for me it's like I have to work harder just to be normal._

_I know your angry Mione, but always remember that I love you, and that RON loves you. I told him to take care of you, and don't get angry with me for it, you and I both know it's what you really want too._

_I was the one that held you as you cried over Ron and Lavender, I was the one that watched the expression on your face as you saw Ron walk out of our tent. So Mione, what are you going to do about it?_

_Knowing you it will be brilliant… just like you. 'The most brilliant witch for her age', so perfect for describing you. I want you to be happy, please mourn me quickly and move on with your life… okay? Have lots of children and tell them about all the shite I put you two through, make them laugh for me._

_I love you my sister, always and forever,_

_Harry_

Hermione was speechless for a long time, she couldn't muster the words to express all the emotions she was feeling. She was angry, and sad, heartbroken, devastated… and even just a little happy.

She was angry at him for doing this at all, how could he do this? She was sad, she understood why, she just wished she could have seen it sooner. She was heartbroken, her best friend, the man that was like a brother to her for the last seven years was gone, she would never see him smiling, or laughing, or fly a broom… She was devastated, what were they all going to do without him?

And she was happy… it wasn't much, but somewhere deep down she knew that he was happier where he was now, he was with his parents, and Sirius, Remus and Tonks… all of the people he had been mourning for all this time, he was going to go see all of them again, and she couldn't bring herself to be sad about _that_.

Finally as she accepted that last emotion as the one she would let rule over the others she tipped her lips in just the slightest of a smile and said simply to the letter, "Oh Harry. I love you too".

She stared out the window for a long time as she considered all the emotions running through her, hoping Ron wasn't showing his despair by hurting himself in the process of breaking things.

~*#*~

In the dorm next door where the seventh year girls slept, Ginny woke with a yawn and a stretch. She was groggy like she was most mornings, so she didn't notice her note for quite some time as she just lay in bed forcing herself to awaken.

Finally blinking repeatedly she opened her eyes and rubbed them fiercely. She looked around still trying to get the sleep from her eyes when she saw it.

A note lay neatly on her nightstand waiting patiently to be read.

She opened it already knowing who it was from.

_**(established that Ginny knows Harry doesn't love her like that….)**_

_My dear little sister Ginny,_

_You're not going to like what I'm about to write, but try and hear me out._

_I'm not happy Ginny. You know more than most how hard it was for me to deal with the aftermath of the war. You were my greatest comfort Ginny, you were always there when I was having a bad day to hold me, never telling me to let it go, allowing me to just feel. _

_I know that I hurt you when I told you I didn't fancy women. You felt betrayed, you never said it, but I knew. And that's why I love you so very much. Even though I had hurt you in a way no one should have to feel you still cared about me, you didn't turn your back on me and make me feel like scum even though that's what I felt like anyways. _

_You're a kind heart Ginny, and you're going to do great things. I'm sorry that as you read this letter I'm going to be gone, I'm sorry I won't get to see firsthand the wonderful woman I know you're going to be, but know that I am still going to be watching. I could never really abandon you could I?_

_I love you Gin, try not to be too angry with me, your brothers are going to be really upset and they are going to need your level head to sort them out._

_Love to you, a wonderful woman and beautiful sister,_

_Harry_

Ginny let out a hiccup sob clutched the letter tightly to her chest before slamming her fist on the bed next to her. She couldn't wrap her head around it.

He was really gone… She was furious with him. How dare he just leave with only a note! She already wanted him back, she didn't care if he fancied men, she just wanted him back…

~*#*~

Down in Ravenclaw Luna was waking up. She pulled the sparkly blue gel eye mask of her face and smiled a wide smile as the morning sun hit her face. She blinked her eyes open and with a start turned around and snatched the letter she knew was on her nightstand up.

She opened it with her delicate hands and smiled as she began to read it.

_LOONY Luna,_

_That was the name I received the first time I ever met you. I think it suits you, in one of those fantastical sort of ways. You really are loony, but that is what makes you so very special isn't it? _

_I am pleased to say Luna that this is going to be my favorite letter to write because I know the truth._

_You already know, you see things before anyone else even considers it, you were always brilliant, even if no one else understands that, know that I __**know**__ exactly how incredible you really are. _

_You taught me so much Luna, I honestly can't even describe most of those things, but I know that I am leaving with more wisdom because of you. I understand that when you say and do things that most people think are odd, they all have meaning, maybe not to everyone, but always at least to you._

_You know what's funny Luna? When I imagine aspects of heaven, I always imagine people dancing like you and your father did at Bill's wedding. Dancing in a circle waving your hands above your head… You looked so happy!_

_Oh Luna, I'm going to miss that happy look on your face as you declare words of wisdom that sound like gibberish. _

_Well Luna I think It's time to say what this letter is really about, and that's goodbye. But do me a few favors okay, I only ask because I know you will be pleased to do them._

_First: Tell Neville to make a move._

_Second: make sure you speak at my funeral, even if no one understands what you're saying know that I'm going to be there to watch it okay? I want to see the looks on everyone's faces when you tell them all the stories we made up together._

_Ha ha, to __**my **__Loony Luna always,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to share our stories with your mother, I know she would love to hear them!_

"Ha ha, oh Harry." She smiled delightedly at her letter, because even though it was a sad thing to know that one of her dearest friends was now gone, he was happier. He was in a better place. She really mourned the loss of the only person other than her father that had understood her. But she shook her head in agreement as she looked at the letter. He had been right on all accounts. And she couldn't think of something she would be more honored to do then speak at Harry's funeral.

_**A few more chapter and a lot more letters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

George woke up slowly. He stretched and smiled to himself if only slightly. He was now at the point where he no longer felt so much sadness over his brothers passing as much as he felt happy that his brother was in a better place now. It was still hard. Waking up and knowing that the man he had spent his entire life with would no longer be waking up with him and sharing his day. He felt sadness over that more than most things. The loss of his best friend.

But he was healing, death was just another adventure, one that he was sure his brother was making the most of.

He looked up towards his ceiling with a smile and a wink before climbing out of bed, padding to the kitchen to make some tea.

He went and sat down at his kitchen table to read the paper as he waited for his water to boil. He stopped in his tracks as he saw a letter propped against the fruit bowl on the table.

Slowly he reached out for it reading only his name on the front in a messy writing that he knew he recognized. With a light chuckle as he realized who it was from he opened it.

_Georgie,_

_I've written a lot of letters today, and I still have a few more to write… but this one makes me the most sad… or scared I think. You of all the other people will be most affect personally by this I believe. You're the only one who truly lost someone that felt really personal._

_Your family lost a son, or a brother. But you lost your brother, your twin and your best friend all in one person. I'm not saying that to make you feel sad, I'm telling you because I'm trying to say that knowing those feelings you might be able to see where I'm coming from._

_I lost every family member I had left. I lost friends… It all feels so personal. I want you to know that I feel most distress at leaving you above the others. I feel like I haven't done enough to help you and I regret that very much. But I'm just so tired and I'm so tired of living for everyone else. I want to be selfish for once._

_In case I haven't made it clear enough this is good bye. I'm going to end my pain George, because that's what I feel… pain. I watched too many people close to me die. I watched too many people I love leave me. I'm ready to see them again. I don't want to go through the pretending until I just wither away and die. _

_Gods this is a hard letter I'm not sure how to make this sound less terrible without sounding whiny too. I hope you can just understand George. I love you so much and I just want you to know that I care about you and that I don't want you to be sad because this is what I want. I want you to know that I will be someplace happier with my parents and the Marauders… Fred... _

_Please try and understand._

_I love you like a brother,_

_Harry_

Just as he finished the letter his kettle began to give off the harsh whistle that told him that the water was boiled. The sound hurt his already pounding head but he couldn't bring himself to stand up and turn off the heat. He just sat there staring at the letter he was crumpling in his hands.

Part of him understood completely where Harry was coming from but the part that loved Harry like another brother… the part that still grieved for his twin hated Harry for this. He hated that Harry would leave him like this. He clutched the crumpled paper to his chest as a sob escaped his chest mixing with the unforgiving shrieking of the kettle in an eerie symphony of sounds that would have made a phoenix weep.

~*#*~

Draco woke up from another hard night. He hadn't slept well since his father made him join the death eaters. But they were getting better now that he was healing, that the wizarding world was healing. He stretched like an elegant cat and swung his legs out of bed. He reached for his night stand to take a sip of water to help his dry mouth. He stopped as he saw a letter propped against the glass.

With hesitant fingers he picked up the letter and saw his name signed carelessly over it. He rolled his eyes and opened it.

_Draco,_

_I think for the contents of this letter it's better if I call you Draco, Maybe it's because this letter is so personal, may be its because the contents of this letter don't deserve our old rivalry. Whatever the case, it is going to be Draco from here on out._

_I've written a lot of letters today. All of which have been to people that have affected my life in big ways. And although it might not seem like it you really taught me a lot. You showed me a lot. And honestly Hogwarts wouldn't have been the same without you there to keep me on my toes._

_I do wish things had turned out different between us. I wish I had accepted your hand in friendship… maybe things would have turned out differently for the both of us. Maybe we wouldn't have to have suffered quiet so many heart aches. But fate is a funny thing. I learned a lot about you. I learned that you were just as lost and scared as I was… I learned that you never wanted the life your father placed on you. I learned that I shouldn't hate you, but sympathize. You struggled to be what your father wanted you to be, you never had the chance to be what you wanted._

_Same with me I've spent my whole life living up to other people's thoughts of me, never once asking myself what I wanted. It never mattered, what they wanted was my only real option._

_It still is, but not for you Draco. You have a chance now to be whoever you want. _

_I used my pull with the ministry to free you of all charges. I spoke for you, explained all of these things to important people. I also made it very clear that anyone who denies you a job because of your past is to be reprimanded. You still have to earn your job Draco but I'm giving you the opportunity to do so._

_I've given you the chance to be whoever you want to be Draco. No strings attached. This isn't something that needs repayment. This is a peace offering if you will, a way to say I'm sorry for being a prat._

_I hope you use this wisely and do what is truly your hearts deepest desire. And the best part is, is that even if you wanted to repay me you can't!_

_There is an upside to this unhappy affair after all._

_This is a farewell Draco. By the time you read this I'll have died. There is no way to sugar coat this more than that. So this is good luck and happy wishes my friend._

_Sincerely,_

_(Potter) Harry_

Draco wanted to laugh and cry and in the end did a combination of both. The man he had thought of as his enemy for the last seven years had just given him an extraordinary gift. And he didn't expect anything in return… he couldn't receive anything in return. And that was why Draco felt tears spring to his eyes.

Harry was dead. The man he suddenly could feel no hatred for had given him a wonderful gift and was now gone. Gone because all he had ever wanted was to be free.

Now he was and that thought made him both sad and happy for his friend.

He couldn't help the quirk of his lips as the word friend passed through his mind. Because that's what he was in this moment. Harry was his friend…

_**I don't know why I separated Draco and George but it just felt right to do it this way. Still more letters to come. I think four more and three more chapters for sure.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Molly was up early as usual, she bustled around her kitchen preparing breakfast for Arthur and herself since all of her children were either at school or at their various jobs. She was so lost in her cooking and cleaning she didn't notice the letter sitting unassumingly at the kitchen table propped against the flower pot in the center of the table. It wasn't until Arthur came down and sat at the table that the note was given any attention at all.

Arthur looked at it curiously reading the front. It said _'Surrogate Mum and Dad' _in messy scrawling handwriting that couldn't belong to anyone except Harry. He smiled fondly as he picked it up. "Molly come in here dear, Harry has sent us a letter!" Molly shuffled into the dining room and sat next to Arthur at the table as she whipped he hands on her apron.

"All right, go on then what has the dear written to us? I hope he's well. Maybe I should send him some food…" She rambled for a few minutes as Arthur stared at her fondly. Finally he placed a hand on one of hers and smiled.

"How about we read the letter sweetheart and then you can go and cook for your poor scrawny adoptive son." She glared playfully at her husband.

"All right then, no need to poke fun. Go on then Mr. Weasley!" He opened the letter and began to read.

"_To my Surrogate Mum and Dad,_

_Now let me start by saying that Molly, Mum, try your hardest not to go into a fit of rage until the letter is through okay? Good!_

_I understand very much, that I am loved, so do not think that is the reason. I am not foolish enough to believe that I'm doing this because I feel unloved or that you two honestly could have changed my mind or done more._

_The two of you were a god send for me. You two loved me and took me in when I felt like no one ever could. You saved me. You gave me a home and the closest thing to parents I could ever have or have hoped to have. And know that without the two of you I would have been much less of a man. _

_Arthur, you showed me that just because you didn't have money didn't mean you were less of a man. You worked hard to support your family and what a family! I am honored to have been considered a part of such a wonderful group of people. Honestly, don't let anyone ever tell you, you are less because you don't have money, that is the stupidest most foolish thing that could ever be said and I mean that._

_Molly, I had always wondered what a mother was really like, I had fantasies of course. She would be strong and protective. She would love her children unconditionally; she would try her best to make her family happy. I can say in good conscience that you fulfilled all that and more. You exceeded the expectation of a boy who could have come up with anything. You truly showed me what family is, how to love unconditionally. And how to cook for a large group… can't forget that can we!_

_I know you two are probably very confused and very much concerned at this point. But let me start by saying what I'm sure you at least have already guessed._

_I'm so unhappy. I had a life in mind, a wish, many in fact, and I thought once I killed Voldemort I would have those things but you two know what it was like for me. You saw how hurt and upset I was… and I guess at some point I started an act. I pretended to be okay so that everyone else could be, but I never really had the chance to get better… so what I'm saying is I'm ending it, today early this morning I will have ended my life so that I can be happy. I hope you can understand._

_I don't expect you to forgive me any time soon… how could you. Your children are going to be very upset too. I hope that you can understand so that you can help them understand what I have done._

_I love you both like parents. You two are the parents I was denied and never forget that._

_I love you both so much,_

_Harry…"_

Arthur let out a chocked sob as Harry's name trailed off his tongue. He looked at the letter now in his lap and slowly over to Molly who had a hand pressed to her lips and her face was bright red; tears were streaming freely down her cheeks. She let out a strangled cry before burying her head in Arthur's shoulder. She clutched him tightly as they both cried for their lost son. Even if he wasn't an official Weasley, he might as we have been. He was family in everything but blood. He had saved members of their family so many times they practically owed their lives to him.

And now, he was gone. They didn't even know where to begin in the mourning process. They just sat there for a long time holding onto each other.

~*#*~

McGonagall woke up and prepared for her day. She did it with all of her usual efficiency. She was down to her office within an hour of waking up. She sat down at her desk with all the grace and pride of a cat. She shuffled papers into even neater piles, as she did so a stray paper caught her attention.

She plucked it from her desk and looked down at it through her spectacles. She knew it was from Harry, six years of reading the boys essays insured she recognized his writing. She opened it with a tender smile, she enjoyed receiving letters from her favorite student, even if the boy had given her enough trouble to turn _all_ of her hair gray she still loved him like a grandson.

She opened the letter and began to read…

_McGonagall,_

_Know that as I write this I have a fond smile on my face for you. I know I put you through hell. It really is a wonder you didn't lock me in Gryffindor tower. If my father didn't give you gray hair, I bet I sure as hell did! (Excuse my language Minnie, but this letter really has no room for formalities.) _

_I can say with great certainty that I respect you above many others. You are strong, fierce and intelligent beyond reason. It takes a fierce woman to deal with the likes of the Marauders, Fred and George and 'the golden trio'. No one else could have lived up to the challenge as nobly as you did. You took us all in stride and ensured we didn't get ourselves killed despite how hard we tried._

_Oh McGonagall, I'm going to miss you giving me that glare even, the look that is so clearly disapproving. Oh gods, anyways I just wanted to let you know that I admire you. You needed to know this for sure before I said farewell._

_That's what this is Minnie, its farewell. Early this morning I took my life. I was unhappy, anyone who knew me at all can figure out why. I know that by doing this I'm causing a lot of trouble for the people I truly care about, but I needed to do something for myself. I've lived for everyone else all these years, but I'm so tired. I just can't anymore. I hope you can understand that._

_I love you Minnie,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Please read the behind letter to Dumbles portrait, I know it's not the real deal but it makes me feel better!_

McGonagall placed a hand over her mouth in a silent gasp as she finished the letter. She didn't know how he could be so cheeky and depressing at the same time. She felt her heart crack at the thought that one of her most dear and beloved students was now gone. Harry had become like a grandchild to her and this was a blow! And, for a second she wanted to deny that this letter could be real, she wanted to place this on the hands of the twins playing a sick joke on her.

But the writing was clearly Harry's and it was so truthful. And if she was really honest with herself… if she had been in his situation… she would have considered this course of action too. A life so filled with horror and heartbreak, only to finish it and find the media and the rest of the world giving him more grief. What an unspeakably difficult and hard life for someone who wasn't even 20 yet. She sighed and gave a little gasp as tears rolled down her cheeks.

The paintings all had woken up and were watching her with confusion and distress. The new headmistress was crying and they knew it took a lot to make this woman cry. Dumbledore's painting spoke up first since he had known her so personally when he was alive.

"Dear woman, what is it you have there that is upsetting you so much? Please tell us so that we can help possibly?" McGonagall shook her head and took a gulp of air.

"No need you have a letter for yourself. He wrote one for you too." She trailed off as she pulled it from behind her own letter. She placed it delicately on the desk and smoothed it down with her lithe fingers as if it were a delicate treasure. She took a shuddering breath before picking it up.

"_Dumbledore,_

_When you passed it was like the weight of the world already on my shoulders had become heavier. You had given me a big task. You had asked a 16year old boy to be a hero for the entirety of the world. But you have a deceptively big ego… that or you knew me very well. Because you knew that for you, I would do anything you asked, be anything you asked or needed me to be. Even when you made mistakes I couldn't be mad at you could I?_

_You were my mentor, my friend, my teacher… You became like a grandfather to me and I looked up to you. Watching you die was like being ripped apart. I felt hopeless and empowered all at the same time. You gave me strength when it felt impossible to have any and I will be forever grateful because of that._

_You asked so much of me, you pushed me to be all that I could be, sacrifice all that I had if it meant that everyone else would be happy. And I did that didn't I? I did everything you asked of me. I want you to know that I want you above most others to be proud of me. I wish desperately that you are proud of my choices and things I accomplished._

_But, like you, I grew tired. I felt ancient at the age of 15. I died and came back. I survived horrors that even you admitted to not knowing. So with that said, with the knowledge that you can understand better how I feel…I can say that I can't wait to see you in heaven. What a glorious group I will have welcomed me by the time McGonagall reads this to you. And, I know I'm going to see you, but I couldn't not write this letter there was too much to say that I knew I wouldn't want to say once I was dead. So that is why I even bothered writing this letter._

_How about I wrote this letter so that you can help McGonagall get through this. She must be furious with me and I know that temper can get out of hand if left unchecked._

_Stop glaring at the parchment Minnie, you'll burn a hole._

_I love you, you crazy old coot,_

_See you soon,_

_Harry"_

"What a rude boy he is, even in death he's cheeky and irritating!" The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black quipped from his portrait. McGonagall's head shot up as she glared down the portrait.

"If you so much a breathe a word of offense against Harry Potter again I will take down your portrait and toss it into the Room of Requirements for the rest of eternity… do I make myself clear Mr. Black?"

Phineas raised an eyebrow in contemplation. "You would not dare you and I both kn-"

"Under any other type of circumstances you are correct, that would be a hollow threat… but that boy did more for this country, our people then you ever did or could have hoped to do and if I ever hear another bad word directed at that boy or his name I will burn you! Do I make myself understood _Phineas_?" The portraits painted eyes widened but it nodded and looked over to Dumbledore's painting.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling -even in paint- but he nodded. "She is very correct Phineas, that boy was a better man than any of us ever were and this is a great loss to the wizarding world. Your words are saddening in fact and possibly dangerous." Phineas nodded and let it go. He could accept when he had made a grave error.

McGonagall turned in her chair to look up at Dumbledore tears still shining in her eyes. "Oh, Albus, I don't think I've ever felt so…. _sad._"


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Snape's letter is last, you'll see why and is also the longest. In my mind he influenced not only the outcome of the war, but Harry himself the most. Plus he needs the most information. Anyways surprise at the end and hope you enjoy!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Snape**

Snape awoke to the faint sound of his door clicking open almost silently. His head was still clouded with sleep, but his sense were on alert as her tried to arouse the rest of his body to do the same. He strained to hear the intruded move, but it seemed the intruder was smarted then that. They moved with all the stealth of a cat. It wasn't until he heard a faint rustling of paper that he could pinpoint where they were exactly.

They were making their way to his bedroom. He closed his eyes pretending to sleep so he would have the element of surprise. He only cracked his eyes open just slightly when he felt the person coming around to his side of the bed.

He heard the rustle of paper again and tried desperately in his mind to think of what it could be…. Before he could come to any sort of conclusion however he heard a small faint sob that could have been made by a mouse. He wanted to turn and see who it was, see who might be trying to harm him, but they didn't seem to be making any move to do so and if he didn't have perfect timing he could make a very bad mistake and get killed.

So he waited. He heard another sob and then for the first time the rustling of clothes. He could _feel_ the arm stretch over to him and he wanted to wince away from it, but the action didn't feel hostile, so he let it happen, his own curiosity the only thing allowing this to happen.

He was not disappointed as the hand merely brushed his hair back from his face. He felt a warm body lean over and was surprised to feel a light brushing of lips against his cheek. It was so feather light he thought he might be dreaming this whole thing.

But the fingertips had been so warm and kiss so affectionate. He stilled his body and waited to see what else would happen, would they try and wake him… talk with him… explain themselves? Instead he heard the rustle of clothes once more before he heard his door click open and then closed as they left him.

He shot up instantly and turned to his nightstand where he had last heard the rustle of paper. He saw what he wanted and snatched up the parchment instantly.

His name was written on the neatly folded paper in scrawling messy writing that he recognized instantly. He almost started as he realized Harry had been the one that had just been in his rooms… the one that had kiss him so tenderly.

He tore open the paper and began reading, his eyes hungrily absorbing every untidy word.

_Snape,_

_I wish I could write your first name, but after so many years of addressing you as Snape it seems wrong, especially since until this moment you wouldn't have known of my deep affections for you._

_I can imagine the look of scandalized distrust on your face. You're saying to yourself that there is no way that a foolish naïve little whelp like me could ever love you._

_But that's just it… I love you. And it doesn't have to make sense to you because it is very clear in my mind. _

_You Snape are the bravest, smartest, most sexy, infuriating, snarkiest git I have ever had the deepest pleasure of knowing._

_I don't __**regret**__ a lot of things about my life. I did all that was required of my destiny. I made friends and made myself a family of those people. I had adventures and loved. But I do still have regrets. And my biggest one is that I never gave you a chance. I brushed you off and despised you for so long. And even when I could no longer feel those things I didn't make the effort to make you at least my friend. _

_When I saw your memories… how deeply you loved my mother… enough to do anything for her… even protect the ungrateful son of James Potter I knew I loved you._

_How could I not love the man who had saved me more times then you could count, how could I not love the man that gave up everything just to make sure I succeeded. _

_You're a great man and I hope that anyone who tells you otherwise receives a very disturbing potion from you. Because, although you are an insufferably snarky git, you are better then all of them._

_I know you asked Poppy how you survived Nagini. I know that you have tried every trick you posses to get the information from her… but I have my tricks too Snape. I guarded Poppy's mind for her from your sneaky mind games Snape… __**all of them**__. _

_But now I don't see any reason to keep the truth from you. See I'm the one that saved you. I told Hermione and Ron to go back and let me have a few moments with alone with your 'body' and they thought I just need a few moments to grieve. But instead I felt for any sign that you still had a breath inside of you. I had come prepared. I had procured anti-venom for Nagini and I set you straight. It's much more complicated then this explanation but you deserve to know that I'm the one who brought you back I suppose._

_I don't know if you hate me for it or thank me. That's why I didn't let Poppy tell you. I hope you're happy though. I want you to be happy. For so long you've been living for me, to keep me alive. And I was returning the favor. I know it will never be enough I owe you so much more then I could ever hope to repay._

_And don't shake your head at me like that isn't true because you and I both know that is a lie._

_Now that I've made a fool of myself sounding like some love sick helpless romance novel it's time to address the real issues of the letter in your hands._

_There are some things you need to know about me before this letter continues any further. It might keep you from thinking of me as a spoiled ungrateful little twerp like I'm sure you would otherwise. I know for a fact that you won't know these things about me based on the memories you gave to me._

_I've had a rough life Snape I'm not trying to say that it was worse than anyone else's, only that what I'm ultimately going to tell you is justified._

_Dumbledore put me on my aunt Petunia's doorstep the night my parents died. And as you know from personal experience she loathes magic. So having a magical sister and nephew made her immediately hate me and my mother. She pretended we didn't exist. _

_You can imagine what her reaction was when she realized that the thing she loathed most in the world was now on her doorstep._

_She had to care for me. She was living a personal nightmare and she let me know it. The moment I was able to hold a broom I was sweeping and mopping floors. The moment I was tall enough to reach the counters I was dong dishes and cooking all of the meals. I was no more than a house elf and they let me know it._

_If I didn't complete my 'chores' I was beaten or starved or both. I was locked in my room until they got tired of doing the chores I usually did. …Did I mention my room was the cupboard under the stairs… no well now I have._

_All I wanted was for them to be kind to me just a little, for my aunt to tell me that she didn't really think I was a freak like her and her family called me every time I was in the room. _

_She hated me so much she lied to me about how my parents died…told me it was a drunken car crash._

_It wasn't until I was eleven I knew the truth about anything. And even then I didn't know half of what I should have. I just wanted to feel normal but even in this new world I was different… freakish still._

_I didn't want fame or money even. I would have given up all the fame, money, fans, all of it for one day back with my parents._

_I hope this changes some of the views you've had of me… if only so I get an ounce of the respect I hold for you._

_This is goodbye. You worked for so long to make sure I lived. But I know from you that Dumbledore told you, you were only keeping me alive so I could die at the right moment. So in retrospect this isn't betraying all of your hard work._

_See this letter isn't just a goodbye, I'm moving away hoping to get away from fame and fortune… this is good bye in that I'm going to go finish what was started. I died the day of the last battle as I'm sure you know… you read the newspaper. Dumbledore came to me and told me that I could go on if I wanted… or I could finish what I started and kill Voldie myself. You also know my choice I'm sure._

_And I'm definitely not going to say it was the wrong one. I'm glad I'm the one that killed him. It needed to be._

_But since that day I haven't been able to stop thinking about all the people waiting for me. All of the love on the other side just waiting for me to come and see them again. I'm loved here…I know that._

_But it's not the same. And all the things I wish for my life aren't possible and all of the things I wanted don't' seem possible for the hero. _

_There aren't many choices left for me. Everything is decided for me… always. But not this time. This is my decision it's the only one that will ever be mine wholly and I'm taking it._

_Goodbye Snape._

_I love you very much. I hope you have a full and happy life, the life you should have been living all of these years. I want that for you. I hope you do what I'm asking instead of being a grump the rest of your life just to spite me._

_Love always,_

_Harry_

_P.S. I'm delivering your letter last because I know you'll be the first to wake up. In theory being the first to read the letter. I left one for everyone important. Anyways I'm trying to say that don't try and run after me… you most likely won't make it._

When the letter was finished he could only stare at the stirring, mind boggling letter. It took seconds for it to sink in and then like a flash of lighting he was out of bed and pulling on robes. He was out of his door running down the halls within two minutes of finishing the letter. He had to find Harry. Even if he still wasn't sure about his feeling of the boy he knew he couldn't let him kill himself.

He didn't know where the boy would go but he had a feeling. He couldn't explain it he just knew where to go.

_**Okay kidlets it's your turn. I want you to vote in my poll whether or not Sev makes it in time. I want you to really think about it though. I've made Harry a very desperately sad person who only wants to see his family. But if he lives he might get Severus. Also know however that if you let him live I am not going to write a follow up story with them getting together just one more chapter and this is done.**_

_**Originally it was never even going to be a choice Harry was going to die and that was that.**_

_**Up to all of you… hope you enjoy.**_

_**And please let me know if the poll is working I can't see it for soem reason!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So when I went and check the actual **_votes_**, it was even as of last Thursday so you all had a week, and although that should have meant it was all my choice, because it was even, a lot of you (4 is a lot for me) left comments, and all of the comments were that Harry should live, so based of the comments, because I like those…. This is for you my lovelies!**_

**Chapter 5**

Snape ran from the castle as fast his legs could carry him. He ran to the forest where he knew the thestral's lived. He calmly stepped towards one, running his fingers along its neck until his fingers brushed its shoulder. With a light pat he climbed on its back. Stroking between its wings he thought of Harry and the beast took off and into the sky, knowing where he wanted to go.

With great flaps of its wings it flew quickly through the air until, soaring above the tree tops. It would have been a beautiful sight under different circumstances. But Snape's heart beat too fast and his mind raced with too many questions and concerns for Harry.

It wasn't long before the thestral was landing. Snape jumped off and sprinted to the tree line where he saw a surprisingly beautiful sight.

There before him stood Harry, the boys back facing him, but he could feel Harry's peaceful air. And for a brief moment he almost didn't want to stop it. In fact he could not even as he watched Harry toe off his shoes, not even as he saw Harry remove his glasses and place them with his other things. He watched, dazzled as Harry's face rose towards the rising sun.

It wasn't until Harry's toes curled around the edge of the cliff that Snape found himself again, but, as if sensing his time was running short Harry took a deep breath and leapt. Like an Olympic diver he jumped from the edge.

Snape watched, mouth hanging open for barely a moment before again his legs were forcing him forward, sprinting to catch up with the sight of Harry. Without another thought he grabbed Harry's broom and jumped from the edge.

He pushed the broom to its limit as he dove headfirst towards Harry's rapidly falling body. He swung his wand, a spell muttered under his breath and then…. Like a bolt of lightning…

_~*#*~_

_Harry blinked and looked around, when he focused he saw sitting in front of him Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Next to him sat his mum and dad. All were smiling at him._

"_Hello baby. It's so good to see you." Lily reached out and hugged her son tightly. Harry could feel tears falling down his cheeks, he had wanted to hug his mum all his life._

_When she finally released him James grabbed him and did the same. James held on longer, finally letting go he was pounced by an overwhelmingly happy Sirius. "Hello Pup!" Harry smiled hugging Sirius back before releasing him back to his seat. The hugs from Remus and Tonks were not as long, but just as comforting._

_Harry finally looked around, he seemed to be sitting in a train compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "Are we going to the 'beyond'?"_

_Lily giggled at Dumbledore's word for the afterlife. "Well hunny, it's a bit more complicated than that. You have made a very big decision and honestly no one blames you, that's why your friends haven't rushed to you rescue… they accept your choice. And I know you gave this a great deal of thought, but it seems you overlooked one thing."_

_Harry shook his head. "I haven't over looked anything Mum. I tied up my loose ends, I said goodbye to everyone that matters…"_

_Lily looked at the others before taking Harry's hands. "We know hunny. It seems that although your friends except your death, there is one that has not. We can't say more than that, only that this train is merely a means of giving us the opportunity to see you and get you to your ultimate goal which is back to Hogwarts."_

_Harry's breath caught, they couldn't do this! How could they sit there and tell him that they were sending him back, did they not want him?_

"_Harry, stop thinking that right now, you should know how much we love you, how much we desperately want you to come with us…" James started._

"_But that would be selfish Pup, you don't belong here yet. You still have so much life to live." Remus finished for James._

"_You have to know we love you Pup, and if it were only up to us, we would love to have you back with us, but unfortunately we also have to do what is best for you, and that means sending you back." Sirius looked as depressed as Harry felt._

"_You__ can't do this." Harry whispered. _

"_Oh Harry, one day you'__ll thank us for this. We must seem awful doing this, but think of the life you could have."_

"_I don't have the life I want; I can't have that life, that's why I'm here! Why can't you understand that, why can't anyone understand that! I just want to be with all of you, but you're all pushing me in a thousand different directions, none of which I want!" Harry was practically begging, and weaker people would have given in… but this was what was best…. They had to believe that._

"_Oh Harry," Tonks sighed for the boy she wished she had gotten to know more when she was alive. "We know it feels that way, being young is difficult, and we know how exceptionally so your childhood was, but you have to trust that we wouldn't send you back without good reason." Tonks' hair was a sad dull blond color, showing how sad she was that she had to do this to Harry._

_Harry swallowed thickly, his mouth dry. "How much longer do I have with all of you?"_

"_A while still Pup." James gave Harry a smile and squeezed his hand._

"_Then let's stop fighting, I want to enjoy this."_

_~*#*~_

Harry was in Snape's arms. Limply hanging was the boy-who-lived. Snape maneuvered him into his lap and flew back up to towards the cliff edge.

He landed the broom and scooped up Harry's shoes and glasses before walking back towards the thestral that had been waiting patiently. Snape carefully placed Harry against the thestral's back; mounting the broom again he kicked off back into the air, the horse like creature right behind him.

With the castle back in sight they landed at the edge of the forest. He picked up Harry off the animals back, he nodded at it and with a little shake of its head it trotted back into the forest.

Snape placed Harry down gently in a clearing on the lake shore. He moved back a little and took the spell off of Harry and watched.

Harry woke slowly, groggily. He blinked a few times, his vision was blurry… he didn't have his glasses. He sat up carefully, trying to take in his surroundings as best as he could considering it felt like he was looking through water.

As his gaze moved around him, his eyes focused just briefly on a largish black blob. It rose as his eyes landed on it and he realized it was a person… he just wondered who it was that had come to his 'rescue'.

They were approaching him carefully. He tried for a smile despite his uncertainty and was rewarded with his glasses being placed carefully on his face.

Harry blinked hard twice, the blurry-ness leaving his eyes, the man coming into focus. He almost fell back when he saw the large nose, and dark black eyes starring directly at him. He shook his head, this had to be a trick, this man surely was not the one to have come to his rescue. Was this some weird joke or trick, or… gift? He didn't understand.

"Wha- what are you doing here?" Harry stammered.

"You're not dead if that's what you're confused about. I got to you in time, I'm a very light sleeper Mr. Potter, it comes with 17 years as a spy. I must admit you were very quiet, but the door clicks, and if that hadn't woken me then the kiss on the cheek would have."

Harry's faced turned bright red, his eyes growing huge. Suddenly, as if the facts had just clicked, and his dream like visit to limbo rushed back a tear rolled down his red heated cheek and he looked away. His shoulders shook as he tried to stop. Snape couldn't bare the sight before him, tentatively he reached a hand out and gripped the boys shoulder.

"_Why?"_ was whispered so quietly from Harry Snape almost didn't hear it.

The potions master sighed deeply and he sat next to the boy. "Why what specifically?"

Harry voice took an edge as his voice rose louder. "Why did you save me?! That wasn't the plan! I was supposed to die on my terms, go and see my parents, Remus, _Sirius_ again. And then you come here and pretend to care! You save me from a death I want and for what?!" Harry didn't bother hiding the tears streaming from his glass like green eyes. "They were _right_ there but they sent me back because _you_ saved me, but you don't even care about me!"

"I do care Harry, I don't have to pretend. I admit that if this had happened yesterday and you had not written me that letter, I might not have been so quick to run to your rescue… But that letter Harry…" His chin dropped to his chest, his hands seeking Harry's, he gripped them tightly before continuing. "I honestly misjudged you greatly and knowing what I know now I want desperately to get to know the man I refused to know before." He raised his head; he moved a hand up to Harry's chin so the boy had to look at him too. "We have many things to discuss right now, but I think this is going to be a very big deciding factor so let me tell you this."

He took a deep breath before continuing. "I can't say with exact honesty that at this moment I can completely return your romantic feelings… but there has always been something about you that, even when I was furious with you, I was also drawn to you. I think that if given time I could come to return your feelings… but you have to live in order to give me that chance." He pleaded with his eyes for Harry to understand. "Will you give me that chance Harry?"

Harry looked back into his obsidian eyes. The man looked so honest; he really did want Harry to give him that chance. Harry's head told him this was an opportunity to make up some of the huge debt he owed the man, his heart told him this was an opportunity to find love from the man he had wanted for a year now. The part that had just seen his parents wanted to yell and run back to the cliff and make sure no one would follow him this time. He gave a little hiccough sob and reached up with the hand not in Snape's and brushed a lock of hair back behind the man's ear like he had that morning.

"Ok."

A genuine smile formed on Snape's lips, it was small but it was there and it made Harry's heart swell. "I'm very glad, and it will make my next proposition easier. I know you don't like your life here Harry, so how about I take you some place where you can have a new one? I've wanted to quit teaching for a long while now, but wasn't able because of the war, but now I can do it with a clear conscience. We can go someplace where they don't know you, and with the letter's you have written to your friends, they all think you're dead, you can be the person you've always wanted to be without any of the fame you apparently hated."

A smile crept onto Harry's face. "That actually sounds perfect… but what will you tell McGonagall?" It really did sound too good to be true. And for the first time since he had awoke in front of Snape he honestly understood what his family had been talking about. This, right here was worth living for if things worked out with Severus.

A smirked curled Severus' thin lips. "What do you say to writing one more letter. She can be trusted with secrets only second to myself if we told her the truth she would not only help but I'm sure encourage us."

Harry thought for a moment, his thumb lazily caressing Snape's cheek as he thought. "Okay, one more couldn't hurt right?" He smiled and stood never letting go of Snape's hand. They walked up towards the slowly waking castle and down to the dungeons.

They entered Snape's quarters, he showed Harry to a desk and the boy began writing his last letter.

_Dear Minnie,_

_It's kind of a funny story, it's also somewhat hard to explain… but this letter I'm sure is a surprise based off of the previous one. I'm alive, and it's not because I didn't give the dying thing my best shot, but for whatever reason fate has deemed it is not my time… again. _

_Snape rescued me… this letter is many things but how about it is first his letter of resignation._

_I have loved him for a while now, since 6__th__ year, and after today he has decided I am worthy of a chance. He's taking me away someplace where I can start over, where we can start over. We are telling you because he informs me that you can keep a secret, so we are asking you to keep ours. Please go on like you never received this letter, tell no one I am alive, it is important if I want to be able to start over._

_Sincerely, Severus and Harry_

Severus quickly looked over the letter before nodding and smiling at Harry. Quickly though he added a post script.

_P.S. We are leaving as soon as possible, we will know your answer when we see the 'Daily Prophet' if we see a headline saying that the boy-who-lived is dead then we will know you have kept our secret. –Severus_

Harry smiled and without thinking leaned up and kissed Snape on the cheek, he blushed when he pulled away quickly realizing what he had done. Snape smiled at the shy contact. He curled a long fingered hand behind Harry's neck and kissed the boy on the lips. It was careful but firm, lips moving slowly. He pulled away after only a minute and smirked at the young man whose eyes were still closed.

Snape stared until Harry's eyelids fluttered open revealing the dazzling pools of green under them. He smiled again kissing the dark haired man on the forehead before stepping away, calling for a houself to deliver the letter.

With that done Snape walked out and nodded to Harry. "Let me just gather a few things and then we can go get yours and we can be off to wherever you wish."

~*#*~

Their packing didn't take any time at all with magic and before it was even noon they were apparateing to some place in Italy. They couldn't be sure yet, the evening addition of the prophet wasn't out yet, but they assumed McGonagall would keep their secret and with that the only people to know where her, and the goblins at Gringotts.

It was a glorious beginning, a new place, new home, and new love. The day had started on such a bleak note, and now Harry was hoping the next day would be as good as this one had been.

_**I'm not planning on doing a sequel, but maybe with some convincing? Twendel seems to be trying to push ideas into my head… he's a cruel master and I am his SLAVE!**_

_**Please comment and tell me what you think.**_


	6. Teaser

_**I have started the sequel and the first two chapters are up. Since you aren't supposed to put Author notes as their own chapter we will call this a teaser.**_

_**It is titled Post Script! I hope you enjoy!**_

**Post Script**

Harry placed the cuppa in front of his lover and with a muffled thank you he prepared his own. He sipped it and tore off a small bite of his pastries as he examined the discarded, already read, pages of the Prophet. This was their routine and it was comfortable and not necessarily boring, but just enough so they were relaxed...

And then Harry's eyes widened to an almost comical level. It would in fact have been funny if it wasn't for the reason behind it. Harry nearly choked on his tea immediately grabbing Severus' attention.

"What Harry? What's going on are you alright?" Severus stood to stand by Harry's side in case he needed assistance, Harry nearly gestured at the page in front of him, still making strangled sounds. "Did you read this page?!" Harry had a wild look in his eyes as he stared between Severus and the headline like a tennis match, waiting for one to seemingly spontaneously combust!

Severus' eyes bulged just like Harry's. What Harry held in his hands had to be some sort of joke. He quickly thought of the date making sure it was not April 1st. He then re-read the headline three times. He sank into the chair next to Harry's and they just looked at each other.

"He's back!" Harry breathed out.


End file.
